When We're Together
thumb|250px "When We're Together" é uma canção no curta animado de natal da Disney, Olaf em uma Nova Aventura Congelante de Frozen. Letra Elsa: Sure, it's nice to open a gift That's tied up with a perfect bow Anna: But the great present of all Was given to me long ago Elsa: It's something I would never trade It's the family that we've made Anna: 'Cause when we're together I have everything on my list Elsa: And when we're together I have all I wished Anna: All around the Christmas tree There'll be dreams coming true Elsa: But when we're together Then my favorite gift is you Elsa e Anna: I would travel miles and miles and I would follow any star I'd go almost any place If it's any place you are Elsa: (Anna:) 'Cause when we're together (When we're together) I'll forever feel at home And when we're together (When we're together) We'll be safe and warm (Safe and warm) Elsa e Anna: Dosen't matter where we are If you're there with me Elsa: (Anna:) 'Cause when we're together That's my favorite place to be... (To be...) Coro: Fa la la la la la la, fa la la la Elsa e Anna: 'Cause when we're together (Coro: When we're together) Elsa: It's a holiday every night Elsa: And when we're together (Coro: When we're together) Elsa e Anna: Then the season's bright Elsa: (Anna:) I don't need the bells to ring (I don't need the bells) I'll know when it's here (I'll know when it's here) Elsa: 'Cause when we're together Elsa e Anna: I could stay forever And when we're together Olaf: It's my favorite... Todos: ...Time of year Versão brasileira Elsa: Todos gostam de receber Um laço feito com amor Anna: Mas o que interessa no fim é aquilo Que tem mais valor Elsa: É a parte em que eu não abro mão A família em comunhão Anna: E se estamos juntos Todo resto pode esperar Elsa: E se estamos juntos Nada vai faltar Anna: E no dia de Natal O que importa é saber Elsa: Que se estamos juntos O presente é ter você Elsa e Anna: Eu viajaria pra longe sem nem ao menos exitar Com a certeza de saber que você me espera lá Elsa: (Anna:) E se estamos juntos (E se estamos juntos) Vou ter sempre o seu calor Quando estamos juntos (Se estamos juntos) Temos mais amor (mais amor) Elsa e Anna: Não importa o lugar Se vou com você Elsa: (Anna:) E se estamos juntos É o lugar que eu vou viver (Viver) Coro: Fa la la la la la la, fa la la la la Elsa e Anna: Se estamos juntos (Coro: Se estamos juntos) Elsa: Sempre é hora de celebrar Elsa: E se estamos juntos (Coro: Se estamos juntos) Elsa e Anna: Tudo vai brilhar Elsa: (Anna:) E se o sino não vier (E se o sino não vier) E se não soar (E se não soar) Elsa: Se estamos juntos Elsa e Anna: Para sempre juntos E se estamos juntos Olaf: Há motivo Todos: Pra sorrir Vídeo Se Estamos Juntos (From "Olaf em Uma Nova Aventura Congelante de Frozen" Official Lyric... Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções de natal Categoria:Canções em grupo Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de Heróis